


Crazy for You

by 777777799



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777777799/pseuds/777777799
Summary: Minseok claims he's being stalked by a crazy guy who's a creepy yet handsome furry, murderer, drug dealer, male stripper, weeaboo, among many other things. Jongdae thinks Minseok is the one who's crazy. Luhan just wants everyone to think his smile is endearing; more specifically, this one cute and odd architect student.





	Crazy for You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't had the motivation to write in a long, long time. I already have all of this one planned out so you probably won't have to wait too long for updates. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also! This is sorta based off the school I'm going to right now lol. So yeah that does mean extreme sleep deprivation is the reality for most architect students.

“I swear to god if I have to see his stupid face again with those huge, creepy eyes, I’m gonna punch him!” Minseok slammed his fist down on the table. He leaned on the palm of his hand and downed his shot of espresso like it was alcohol. He wouldn’t stop tapping his foot. How many cups of coffee has he had today…?

 

“Woah there… hello to you too, Minseok,” I said tentatively as he slid into the seat across from me.

 

“Sorry, Jongdae… I just…”

 

“How about you just start from the beginning. When did you start seeing him?”

 

Minseok looked off in the distance, eyes unfocused, shaking his head slowly.

 

“It’s a long story…”

 

 

\- 4 months ago “The Encounter” –

 

 

“Fuck… it’s stiff enough but it’s not long enough… what does a man have to do to get long wood… damn DAMN this one! It’s not thick enough!” Minseok groaned and looked down at his hands weighing out his options. One was long but not thick, the other was thick but not long. Neither of these would fit well. By the way, he’s talking about wooden dowels. He’s an architect student. Get your heads out of the gutter! Disgusting.

Minseok was especially annoyed, running on a series of 20-minute power naps for the past three, maybe four, days. He hadn’t gotten a solid night’s sleep in what felt like forever and he was teetering dangerously close to becoming immune to caffeine. Adrenaline was the only other thing keeping him, as well as all the other struggling architecture (or architorture as some called it) students upright and working on their final exams. Minseok, usually an ever so neat person that couldn’t stand even a chip of wood cluttering up his workspace, was reduced to a mess. His desk back in studio was covered in bits of dried glue, splintered ends of wooden dowels, sawdust and glitter from when Sehun, Minseok’s friend in the fine art department, came to drop off some paint one evening and gave him a bottle of the sparkly evil stuff, claiming “I bet the panel will score your models better if they look fabulous. Thank me later. This is just charity work” (Minseok planned to throw the glitter away, but accidentally knocked it over with his arm and it went everywhere. And you know how glitter is – it never really goes away).

 

So there he was, talking to himself or the wood or the awful price tags that stared back at him in the hardware store. He was there pretty much every day for new materials and both he, and his wallet, felt utterly abused. The store itself smelled dusty with undertones of some rust and maybe a chemical that can’t be healthy to breathe in for more than an hour. Still, besides the studio, this was like his second home, as he came to know every aisle by heart, even better than he knew the layout of his own dorm building (which he hadn’t really stepped foot in since the week began – he took his power naps on the studio’s couches).

 

That’s why, when he suddenly caught a whiff of cologne that reeked high-end, and was likely more expensive than the entire outfit of that old musty man who was always at the register, never wearing anything other than flannel and muddy jeans, Minseok visibly jumped. High-end was foreign to this dwelling full of broke and run-down architecture students. Granted, this wouldn’t have normally made him jump, but his brain was so fried his crazy was really starting to show.

 

He spun around, trying to find the source of this foreign scent, and came face-to-face with huge, brown eyes. Seriously, they looked gigantic. The person was only a few inches from his face. Minseok yelled and stumbled backward, only to be caught by strong hands on his waist. He took a better look at the stranger and proceeded to yell again. The man was gorgeous. That is, until he smiled and he held Minseok there with a stare that bored holes into Minseok’s soul. Minseok then realized that in one hand, the man was holding a saw and a boxcutter.

 

Freeing himself from the man’s hold, Minseok wasn’t sure if he dropped to sleep in the middle of the aisle. If so, he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or having a nightmare. The man didn’t speak but never broke eye contact. Minseok backed away slowly, eyeing the items he was holding.

 

“Wha-what do you want from me?” Minseok whisper-yelled. His mind went into overdrive (what if this guy was going to rob him? Chop his head off? Stab him? Whack him over the head with a wooden dowel? Try to sell him some drugs which, maybe wasn’t such a bad idea; he did need to unwind… Anyway, again, common sense wasn’t really coming through on the little amount of sleep he had gotten).

 

“Oh! Uh… I was wondering if you knew where the wooden boards and zip ties are.”

 

Minseok stared, taking a minute to process the man’s question. Minseok still looked absolutely terrified and hugged his dowels close to his chest. Eventually he squeaked out “I-industrial or reusable ties? Solid or p-ply?” and pointed the stranger toward aisles 14 and 32. The man thanked him and flashed a slightly less alarming smile, giving a small wave. Minseok’s bloodshot eyes widened and he quickly waved back as the man walked away.

 

The walk to the register was a blur and so was arriving back at studio, only to realize that he had bought both dowels, the ones that were long but not thick AND the ones that were thick but not long. He banged his head on his desk, earning a comforting pat on the back from Kyungsoo who had the desk next to his. Kyungsoo told him to go and sleep (it’s more productive to be clear headed anyway). Minseok nodded and finally made his way back to his dorm room.

 

Junmyeon (a writing major) greeted him as he walked in the door. Normally, Minseok would’ve complained about the mess on Junmyeon’s side that was slowly creeping onto Minseok’s half during the days he had been away, but all he wanted was to climb in bed and sleep for ten years. As he nodded off, he dreamt of large eyes and terrifying smiles.

 

-

 

“So what you’re saying is… you met a really hot guy and you acted like a complete psycho in front of him?”

 

“Well you know I was just feeding off his own wacky energy! He’s not hot and he was the one that looked like a complete psycho like he was gonna chop me up and eat me like a piece of cheese or somethi- anyway that’s not the point.”

 

“Well what is the point?”

 

“THE Point is that he’s actually insane. While I only SEEM insane from lacking sleep and I’m normal most of the time.” Minseoks eye twitched.

 

“I think you’re mistaken.”

 

“Let me finish my story! I’ll show you he’s nuts.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about him…”

 

 

\- A day after “The Encounter” –

 

 

When Minseok woke up he was feeling better. His head was slightly clearer and he had nearly forgotten about the day before. He smiled, stretched and reached for his phone, scrolling through Instagram.

 

“Hey, Min. Are you feeling better?”

 

Minseok yawned and looked over at his roommate who was sitting on the floor. Minseok looked to the other man’s bed; it was covered in layers of clothes, books and papers so much so that Junmyeon couldn’t have sat down in it if he tried.

 

“Junmyeon I thought I told you to do your laundry like three days ago!”

 

“Ah he’s criticizing me already. Welcome back to the world of the living.”

 

Minseok rolled his eyes and went back to scrolling through his phone. He sent out a text to his sister asking if their cat, Tan, was healing from her skin condition.

 

Eventually he finally found the energy to stand and take a long-needed shower. The warmth felt good on his skin and he was finally able to think straight, with the help of belting out his playlist of TVXQ songs as he bathed. It was Saturday which meant no class and it was still morning. He could work all day at studio, get dinner with Kyungsoo later, work through the night, and if all went to plan, finish one of his sketch models by tomorrow morning. Perfect! No need to be stressed, Minseok. He opened the bathroom door in only a towel (Junmyeon was used to it). All is well and-

 

“Was that TVXQ?!”

 

Minseok shrieked, stumbling back into the bathroom while landing on his butt. He tried his best to use his towel to cover up this more… personal areas.

 

Staring back at him were the same terrifyingly large brown eyes he had encountered at the hardware store the day before. The man was holding the same saw and a few pieces of wood.

 

“Oh… sorry Minseok I forgot to tell you that my project partner was coming over. I have to take this elective and they’re making us build sculptures so-“

 

“JUNMYEON GET HIM OUT OF HERE.”

 

“Minseok I’m really sorry for not telling you but I really need him for this-“

 

Minseok let out a high-pitched yell from his throat. He was still on the floor, eyes darting between his roommate and this “Luhan.”

 

Junmyeon sighed and showed Luhan to the door. Luhan backed away but his eyes never left Minseok. Junmyeon whispered something into Luhan’s ear that Minseok strained to hear.

 

“I’m really sorry he’s just weird. He’s in architecture, probably still sleep deprived. We can work on this in the studio. I’ll be there in 10.” Junmyeon shut the door and Minseok scrambled to his feet.

 

“Min, what the fuck was that?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“THAT” Junmeyon said, gesturing to the door.

 

“Listen Jun, he’s crazy he-he’s after me I saw him like twice within 24 hours and he with the-the EYES and the SMILE and the z-zip ties and saw and I…”

 

“Minseok it’s a small campus you’re bound to run in to people you’ve never met before. It happens to me all the time and then after you see them once then it seems like you see them a lot but it’s no more than before. It’s just that you recognize them now. I think you’re just paranoid.”

 

Minseok sighed. Maybe his roommate was right. The array of industrial items Luhan was buying yesterday were easily explained by whatever project he and Junmyeon were making for their sculpture class (this was an art school – he’s seen people drag even weirder purchases through campus in the pursuit of creative originality). He probably was overreacting and he probably owed this Luhan an apology.

 

 

-

 

 

“So you do admit that you were acting a bit crazy.”

 

“Okay maybe I overreacted just a bit! But hear me out. There’s a lot more.”

 

I sighed.

 

 

-

 

 

The next few days, Minseok kept seeing Luhan everywhere. When he ate at the cafeteria, at his favorite coffee shop, in the dorm building’s lobby, at the hardware store, and he thought he even saw him on the subway. Minseok was still terrified, especially since this guy seemed to pop up EVERYWHERE, but he still felt guilt every time he saw his face. He could admit that he wasn’t exactly kind to Luhan the last time they met. He put all thoughts aside for Luhan being a creepy stalker and wanted to finally say sorry.

 

The first time Minseok tried to apologize, he made sure to do it after he had eaten a good meal (a rarity since working nonstop made a person ignore hunger pains and thus forgetting to eat wasn’t uncommon) so he didn’t start off cranky and crazy again. Everyone on campus was working on their finals so the chances that Luhan was home and not in studio were rather slim. Still, he felt bad and wanted to try. Besides a classmate, Luhan was Junmyeon’s friend (Minseok and Junmyeon also made a deal that Minseok would apologize if Junmyeon did his laundry and cleaned the room).

 

Minseok walked up to the door 617. Minseok still felt shocked to learn that they lived in the same dorm building because he swore Luhan wasn’t a name he had heard and it wasn’t a face he had ever seen before The Encounter, and the dozens of times he saw him after that. Oh, he definitely would’ve known if he had seen that face before.

 

The door was decorated in print-outs of wolves, deer and Zootopia fanart. He hoped this was the right room, but he also really, really hoped it wasn’t.

 

Minseok was about to knock when he suddenly heard howling from inside the room. Wolf howling. Against his better judgement, he did knock. The howling stopped as footsteps made it to the door. Minseok was a bit scared, to say the least. Okay, he was terrified. Years of social anxiety and bad decision making at it’s finest, as soon as the door opened and he caught a glimpse of brown fur on the head of whoever came to the door, he bolted.

 

 

-

 

 

“Oh no you’re in love with a furry.”

 

“I AM ANYTHING BUT IN LOVE WITH LUHAN.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re so not in love with him that you’ve been talking to me about meeting him and doing embarrassing stuff in front of him for an hour. So what he’s a furry? Yixing had a bit of a brony phase a few years ago but I still asked him out. He’s grown out of it now but he never asked me to do anything weird except maybe one time-”

 

“Jongdae!”

 

“Sorry, sorry. ‘Jongdae! You’re missing The Point! Jongdae let me finish the story! Jongdae I’m not crazy or in love with a furry!’”

 

“Yes exactly! Now as I was saying…”

 

 

-

 

 

The second time Minseok tried to apologize he made sure to eat a good meal beforehand AND get a good night of sleep. He was still riding high on finishing his second sketch model ahead of schedule, and the professors already gave him good reviews. Quite frankly, he was a little calmer these days and wanted to get the apology out of the way before the final most torturous days leading to the critique.

 

This time he marched right up to the door, preparing himself for whatever would greet him. May it be a person in a full fur suit, a person with a saw, axe, or a room that was worse than the mess under Junmyeon’s bed. That is, until he heard another commotion through the thin, dorm walls.

 

A clear, high-pitched yell resonated from the room. A person yelling “SHUT UP” followed, along with some hard, whacking sounds and muffled yelling that eventually faded.

 

“Damn he was a hard one to kill. Not that killing ever gets any easier.”

 

“Wait I don’t think he’s dead yet.”

 

More blunt thuds.

 

“Fuck. Get the broom. And then get some bleach this is disgusting. Guts all over the place. And HE just HAD to fall on Yeol’s wet painting. Couldn’t collapse somewhere else. Yeol is gonna go nuts when he gets back.”

 

“How do we dispose of the body? I don’t wanna touch it…”

 

Minseok had his ear pressed up against the door and decided he had enough. He had potentially witnessed a murder. He knew that kids around campus did drugs (I mean it was an art school and a college) but he never expected to find himself overhearing some possible mob cartel hit. When he moved away to the city for college, his mom always told him to say away from the druggies or else he’d end up dead. He guessed his mom was right. He bolted again.

 

 

-

 

 

“Beat that one Jongdae!”

 

“Did you hear anything about a murder on campus from security?”

 

“…No.”

 

“Then couldn’t you have misinterpreted what you heard? Eavesdropping is never effective in any movie.”

 

“Of course not! They literally said ‘kill.’” Minseok shivered. I shook my head.

 

“What if they were just killing a rat or something? There are enough of those around here. I see them all the time in the laundry room.”

 

“Ew, EW Jongdae don’t say things like that.”

 

“Well it’s better than a human murderer in the dorms now isn’t it?”

 

“Okay but you have to admit that what they were doing was really shady!”

 

“Yeah maybe it was but so is listening in to some stranger’s room. Listen, Minseok I gotta go. But I’ll be around tomorrow if you want to meet up again and tell me more about you stalking this one guy.”

 

“I’M the one being stalked. I don’t want anything to do with this man.”

 

“Right… See you.”

 

 

-

 

 

“… so that’s all I gathered today.”

 

“Wow… I never knew I freaked him out that much.”

 

“Nah, nah he’s into you. Trust me. Just talk to him.”

 

“No no no, I can’t. Not until he tells you everything. He’s gonna punch me in the face…”

 

“Yeah he did mention that.” Luhan’s eyes went wide. “But don’t worry, okay? It’ll be fine. I’ll keep you updated. For now… don’t be creepy… yeah don’t smile like… like that. Don’t smile like that. Hey, relax a bit.”


End file.
